The ultimate goal of the Third College - U.C.S.C. Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program is to make a significant contribution to the national effort to increase the pool of highly qualified minority scientists. We have defined three major objective in pursuit of this goal: (a) to provide a research experience for U.C.S.D. minority undergraduates (majority of undergraduates from third college); (b) to provide graduate training for minority students; and (c) to provide special encouragement and support as needed for faculty committed to the development of minority students.